goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Lawrence Gets Hypnotized/Gelman Gets Sent To The Principal Prickly's Office
''Amy Lawrence Gets Hypnotized/Gelman Gets Sent To The Principal Prickly's Office ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Plot Amy Lawrence (in her human form from The New Adventures of Tom Sawyer) is having trouble finding a classroom to keep her safe from Gelman, who is chasing after her. She hides in an empty classroom and changes into her cat form (from the animated 2000 movie) but gets caught by Lawson, who casts a spell on her using a magic paper fortune teller. The spell hypnotizes Amy, and the bullies command her to do strange things until she passes out after they unhypnotize her. Randall tells Ms. Finster about what happened to Amy. Ms. Finster scolds Gelman, who is in very big trouble for tricking Amy and hypnotizing her with a paper fortune teller. Gelman lost recess while being sent to Principal Prickly's office again. Transcript (Monday, October 15, 2018) (Amy Lawrence, in her human form, is running down the halls of Third Street Elementary School, trying to escape from Gelman, who is chasing her) Amy: Geez, I can't believe I'm bein' chased by this rotten, no-good, fat, redhead bully. I gotta find somewhere to hide so he won't punch my lights out! (Amy sees a classroom that looks empty. She opens the door and pokes her head in) Amy: Hello? Is anyone in here? (She looks around, but it looks like no one is in there. Feeling reassured, Amy walks into the classroom) Amy: I don't want Gelman to know I'm in here. I'll just keep the lights out. I think I'll change into my cat form while I'm at it. (Amy turns into her cat form) Amy: Since my cat form is so different from my human form, I bet Gelman won't be able to recognize me. Now I just gotta stay really still until I know Gelman's gone for sure. (Suddenly, she hears a voice) Voice: Are you sure about that? Amy: Yipe! (Amy turns around and sees Lawson and Mundy) Amy: Oh no! Two more bullies! I'm gettin' outta here! Lawson: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Pump the brakes, kitty! There's no need to run from us! Mundy: Yeah, we're not gonna hurt you or anything. Amy: Huh? Lawson: We knew you were coming, because we heard the clomping of your little black shoes as you were running down the halls. Amy: Um...That was just my human form. I don't wear them in my cat form. Mundy: Haw! We know that, kitten. Anyway, we were waiting for you because we wanted to show you a cool magic trick. Amy: A magic trick? Lawson: Yeah. You're gonna like it very much. Amy: So, um, what's the trick? Mundy: We'll show you! (Lawson pulls out a paper fortune teller and shows it to Amy) Amy: What in the world is that? Lawson: This is a paper fortune teller. There's a secret message hidden in it, and you'll be able to see it once I fold it the right way. Mundy: The message you're about to see will really blow your mind. (Mundy then whispers something to Lawson) Mundy: She doesn't know that this paper fortune teller is magic, does she? Lawson: Nope. It was a great idea to borrow this magic cootie catcher from that mysterious gypsy. It can hypnotize people with its mysterious messages. Gelman told us to use this thing to hypnotize the first person we see, and this cat-girl is our first victim. (Lawson and Mundy turn their attention back to Amy) Lawson: So, are you ready to see the trick? Amy: Uh... (But before Amy can say anything, Lawson works the paper fortune teller. Once he is able to show the message to her, the message magically hypnotizes her) Lawson: It worked! The magic paper fortune teller worked! Mundy: Now that you're hypnotized, you must do as we say. Amy: Affirmative, my dear masters. (Meanwhile, Gelman is standing near the door, overhearing what Lawson and Mundy are doing to Amy) Gelman: Heh heh heh. It was a great idea to get some of my friends to hypnotize that stupid girl who can turn into a cat. I bet that what she'll do under her hypnotic trance will get her in a lot of trouble, and she'll be sent to detention for sure. Heh heh. (Just then, Amy bursts out the door, dancing around and talking gibberish) Amy: LEEKO! LEEKO! LEEKO! I got squeaky pants! I got squeaky pants! Come check out my squeaky pants dance! Squee squaw squee squaw squee squaw squee squaw squee squaw... (Gelman laughs as Amy dances off) Gelman: Man, that trick really worked! (Meanwhile, Amy has stolen a wiffle ball bat from the playground and a ketchup bottle from the cafeteria and is dancing on one of the desks in the computer lab. Amy whacks herself on the head with the wiffle ball bat) Amy: Pongity pongity pongity pongity pongity pongity pongity... (Then she picks up the ketchup bottle and starts flinging ketchup all over one of the computers, while hitting the keyboard with her paw, producing "WHOA!! I CAN TYPE WITH ONE PAW") Amy: Pongity pongity pongity pongity pongity pongity! Aunt Ruthie! Aunt Ruthie! There's ketchup on the computer! (Amy then leaps from the table backwards) Amy: Halzee-WHOOP! (Amy starts spinning around the hallways while bouncing around the floor on her head) Amy: Pont-REER! Pont-REER! Pont-REER! Pont-REER! Pont-REER! Pont-REER! (Meanwhile, Gelman and his friends are laughing at how ridiculous Amy is acting while under a trance) Gelman: Wow, boys! You really outdid yourselves with this one! Lawson: We sure did! Mundy: I tell ya, that magic paper fortune teller really works. (On the playground, Amy is shouting rhyming gibberish while doing a strange dance, much to the shock and confusion of the kids who are playing) Amy: Jor jee jibbera jaw! Huppidda roopja oop jup jaw! TJ: Hey, what's going on over there? Why is that cat wearing overalls dancing around and talking in some weird gibberish? Gretchen: I don't know, but I think Gelman must be behind it. I'd better tell Randall about this so he can report Gelman to Miss Finster. (Gretchen goes off to find Randall, passing by Amy, who is still doing her strange dance. Some kids have seen her, and they're all confused at the sight of it) Amy: Ooka oogooka reetoo taw! Eeckoo ickoo ickoo slaw! Hooka hoo ha! Kid #1: What kind of dance is that? Kid #2: Is that some sort of weird rain dance? Kid #3: Is that cat talking in some foreign language? (Later, Gelman, Lawson and Mundy watch as Amy continues to do more and more absurd things until she gets dizzy from all the pressure) Gelman: Looks like she's getting dizzy. Lawson: Let's clap our hands to unhypnotize her. (The boys clap their hands to unhypnotize Amy. As they do so, Amy turns back into a human and passes out) Gelman: What the-?! That's it? She just passed out and reverted to her human form? Lawson: Oh no! Too much pressure! Mundy: We gotta hide her before anyone finds out! (Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy pick up the unconscious Amy and carry her to the janitor's closet. They open the door and throw her in) Gelman: Phew! (As soon as Gelman, Lawson, and Mundy leave, Tom Sawyer and his friends, who are in their human forms, are walking down the halls, looking for Amy) Tom: Where the heck is Amy? The last time I saw her, she was runnin' from a fat guy with red hair. Huck: I dunno, but she has to be somewhere in this here building. Becky: You're right, Huck. She must be somewhere around here. Tom: I know, but where is she? (They look around the building to find her. After a moment, they see the door to the janitor's closet, which is open a crack. Huck sees Amy's black Mary-Jane shoes sticking out from the door) Huck: Guys, I think she's in the janitor's closet. (They open the door entirely to see Amy, lying on the floor) Tom: What the-?! What is Amy doin' in the janitor's closet? She should know that this ain't a place to hit the hay. (Tom and his friends carry Amy out of the closet. As they lay her down, Amy regains consciousness and wakes up) Amy: Where am I? What am I doin' here? Becky: Amy, what were you doing in the janitor's closet, and where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! Amy: What happened? (Gelman comes over to them) Gelman: We'll tell you what happened. Lawson, Mundy, and I met this weird gypsy lady who offered us a magic paper fortune teller. We bought it from her, and we decided that it would be really funny to hypnotize someone with it. So we decided to hypnotize your friend. I chased her down the hall until she came into the classroom that Lawson and Mundy were in. Then they hypnotized her and made her do all these absurd tricks until she passed out and we unhypnotized her. Becky: What?! Gelman, how could you? You know it's not okay to hypnotize someone and make them do some things that'll shock and confuse others. You should be very ashamed of yourself for what you did to Amy. Huck: Becky's right. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Hypnotizin' one of our friends was real stupid. (Randall appears) Randall: And I'm telling Miss Finster on you! Gelman: Uh-oh, I'm going to get sent to detention again. Tom: Come on, guys, let's take Amy home so she can rest. She must be all tuckered out from bein' under a trance for a while. Becky: She must be. I can tell how woozy she's feeling. Amy: That Gelman sure is stupid... (As Tom and his friends help Amy on her feet and take her home, Randall rushes over to the playground to tell Miss Finster what happened) Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Ms. Finster: What is it Randall? Randall: I heard that one of the male bullies hypnotized Amy Lawrence into dancing around and acting like a crazy maniac. Ms. Finster: Thank you for telling me, Randall. I'll send him to the principal's office. (Ms. Finster walks to Gelman) Ms. Finster: Gelman! How dare you hypnotize a literary character? You know that hypnotic trick will now send you to Principal Prickly's Office. (When Ms. Finster drags Gelman to Principal Prickly's Office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever hypnotize other people, you see hypnotizing another person undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 5. Gelman: Level 5? That's the worst thing ever, you are nothing but a rotten egg. Principal Prickly: Make that level 6, are you ready to push me any further? And there will be no recess for you young man. (Meanwhile, in the computer lab, Mikey and Vince are dipping fries in the ketchup that Amy poured all over one of the computers) Mikey: You know what? You're right, Vince! This computer ketchup is better than the regular kind. (Gus walks in) Gus: What happened in here? Did some type of ketchup bomb go off? Mikey: Um, we really don't know, Gus. Maybe someone was just acting crazy and throwing ketchup everywhere. Vince: But whatever it was, it must have been pretty cool. Mikey: Hey, Gus, are ketchup bombs real? Gus: I don't really think so...Not yet anyways. (As Mikey and Vince walk out of the computer room to get some cleaning supplies to clean the ketchup, Gus tries a fry with the computer ketchup) Gus: Hey, this computer ketchup is pretty good. Needs more RAM, though. Maybe a couple of megachips. CAST Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumberg Bridget as Amy Lawrence Dave as Tom Sawyer Julie as Becky Thatcher Paul as Huckleberry Finn and Vince LaSalle Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly David as Gus Griswald Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West